The Explorer's Tale
by xXTitaniaXx9
Summary: This is a original story I had planed for months. It includes the history of Ezreal and how the things gone until we know him, many fights and suspence (I'm no good on introductions AND titles). Some Ezreal/Lux too.
1. Chapter 1

This is a history focused almost entirely on Ezreal. I have this idea for months, I think before Aatrox be released, but I just right this last week (I was to lazy to post it XD). I did the review at 2 a.m so, don't get shocked if you find grammar errors.

And one more thing, this is just a fanfic, don't get it so serious.

Well, have joy" ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was a calm night on Piltover, Caitlyn was walking down the streets to see if anything was out of normal. She exited the center of the city and went to a more deserted area, the North of Piltover. Deserted, because not many people used to pass through there, of course, but it was not a different place of the downtown Piltover. Everything there was almost the same of any place in the city, except by a house. This house was always locked – different of the other ones with citizens entering and passing through it the whole time – its owner was out almost all the time; he just goes there sometimes after one more of his adventures to rest.

However, today, something was different. A figure was in front of this house. Caitlyn saw a spiky blond haired boy there. She recognized him immediately. It was Ezreal, the owner of the house. He was sitting down the stairs (if we can call like this, it's just three steps) which lead to the door. Examining his goggles with one hand and the other resting on the knee, he was distracted.

"Ezreal" She shouted at him.

He looked for her and get up "Hey, Cait" He said smiling at her, putting his goggles on his hair again.

"I didn't know you were back so soon, does just one week you left" She said.

"Yeah, I reached Piltover does about one hour I think" He sat down the 'stairs' again, looking bored or something.

"I thought you were going to Kumungu or somewhere near there this time" She looked at him "What happened?" She said, sitting on his side.

"I had to stop in Demacia to rest…" He paused to thinking for a second. After a moment, he continued "And...And I remembered I didn't make any map of Demacia too" He said with a hand behind of his head.

"But Ez, they hadn't told you they already have many maps of Demacia the last time you went there?"

He looked a bit confused "_The Last Time_? What time?"

"Well, the first and the last time you were there" She replied with an obvious tone.

"Oh, that time..."Paused "They did it, but...I hadn't done any of them" He gave her a small smile and putted a thumb on his chest.

"You can't have made a map in one day" She spoke doubting "A travel to Demacia takes at least three days" Well, naturally, she was correct. Ezreal left Piltover in the last week, then, he got 3 days for travel to Demacia and 3 days for return to his hometown, and it leaves him with 1 day left to stay in Demacia. Caitlyn had already figured it and now was giving Ezreal a curious stare.

"What? I am a great explorer, you know. I made the map of Piltover in less than ten hours" He said, showing himself, but Caitlyn was accustomed with his arrogance, she just stared at him once more.

"Fine, I didn't make any map there" He gave up.

"So? Why not?"

"J4 was out, the guards didn't tell me why, and they wouldn't let me make a map without approbation of some 'important Demacian'" He gestured quotation marks with his fingers and looked down.

"And the Might of Demacia... Garen I think… And his sister... Um, what's her name..." She said, trying to remember Lux's name, or it seemed like this at least…

"Lux? They were out too. The two had gone on a mission..." Caitlyn changed her expression but Ezreal didn't notice that.

"And what kind of mission it is? They told to you?" She asked curious.

"Yeah, they said Garen and Lux would spy a Noxian camp a little farther of the north of Piltover" He said, still looking down, more and more bored.

_Headshot, _wasthe Sheriff though. If they are next to Piltover, they need to pass for there to reach Demacia again anyway. And THAT'S why Ezreal was really there, and why he'd returned that soon. She always knew he never lied so well anyway (she already heard rumors about him and Lux, but it was just rumors, Ezreal never told a thing).

"Ooww, this is cute" She said, getting up, Ezreal was a little distracted to this.

"Yeah...Wait, what?" He got confused.

"You miss her"

"Wha-..What are you talking about?" The Explorer blushed a bit and got up but Caitlyn was already leaving when he finally figured out what she said.

"Don't worry Ezzy, I will not tell to anyone" She smirk, provoking him. Ezreal tried to say something but she was already far away and soon he lost sight of her. He didn't know if he got angry or admired as Caitlyn deduced everything so fast. She isn't called sheriff by nothing.

The next day, unfortunately, Caitlyn woke up early, she hates it because she felt tired soon but she likes it because she can see her precious town for more time – yeah, it's contradictory. Not able to sleep again, she decided to get up and walk in the city. She was bored. She had nothing to do. In the early morning, nothing happens on Piltover, it was too early to combat crimes and she thought her friends were still asleep. Then, something hit her and she cannot hold up a smirk. She went towards the north entrance. When shegot there, _Headshot_, again. She found Ezreal there, leaned on a wall, reading an old and small book, maybe one he had discovered when exploring.

She came closer."Good morning Ez" She said.

"Oh, good morning Cait" He said, saving the book in his pocket.

"What you're doing so early? Fell off of the bed?"

"I always wake up early. It is the best time to go outside. Has few people and there is not much noise" He said, looking to the gate of the entrance.

"Yeah. I'm sure is because of this you wake up this early" She said staring at him and smiling. He doesn't understand it immediately but, looking to her smirk, he remember what she said last night (yeah, he already forgot).

"Is not what you're thinking!" He blushed and shouted at her. With this, he turned his back to the gate and didn't notice two figures passing through it. However, Caitlyn saw (really, there were not so many people) but didn't told him. She was trying to have more fun. Evil Caitlyn.

"So, why are you here this early?" She said with a tone of joy on her voice.

"You're really enjoying this situation, right?" He said.

"So much" She answered.

He sighed "Look, I don't like her!" He shouted, impatiently.

"I didn't say this. I didn't mentioned anyone yet" Caitlyn smiled as he blushed. Then, one of those two figures approached them.

"Ezreal?" She said. Ezreal's eyes widened. He heard a female and familiar voice behind him. He turned and saw it was Lux (it was difficult to not notice him, of course, he was shouting).

"Lux" He said, turning to her. She hugged him when confirmed it was him. He hugged her back awkwardly. Caitlyn remained silent and smiling at him.

"Why are you always making noise?" Lux spoke over his shoulder, smiling "Then, you don't like who?" She pulled away and joined the conversation, still smiling. He looked a little blushed.

"Oh, It-It's just... Just a…" He spoke, scratching his hair and looking angrily at Caitlyn. She giggled discreetly. Then, Garen approached them (he was still at the entrance). "G-Garen, you're here too" He said as he approached, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we got a mission near here. We were returning to Demacia and stopped to rest" Garen said. Then, turned to Lux and stared at her with a look that could say 'Look who you found here' then, he said; "I will search for a place, Lux. We meet at night"

"Okay brother" She nodded. With this, Garen went to the opposite direction, to downtown Piltover.

"I'm leaving too, I have work to finish. Catch'ya later" Caitlyn said waving.

"Okay, bye Cait" Ezreal raised a hand. Caitlyn was far away when something hit him and he shouted to her; "Isn't what you are thinking!"

She turned and replied, smiling; "We'll see" Soon, he lost sights of her.

"Man" He sighed.

"I didn't expect to see you here" Lux said.

He turned to her. "Yeah, I just got back too" He paused and smiled "What will you do now?"

"You know, you've been in Demacia many times but I never stayed in Piltover for so long" she said, staring happy at him.

"Well, I can show you the city then" He said smiling, with his hands behind his head as he usually does.

"Fine, it will be fun" Lux nodded and the two leave.

It was afternoon. Caitlyn was in a bar with Vi and Jayce. She looked around and saw Ezreal and Lux walking near there. She poked Jayce. Ezreal was showing the city to Lux – he didn't see them, it was darker in that bar and, obviously, he wasn't paying attention on this – he is an explorer, of course, and many times exaggerated on the details and told something funny or...'unnecessary' (however, he didn't notice this). Lux laughed a bit when she notices him doing this.

Later, he took her to eat something in a very popular place in the center of Piltover. They surprised when figured they had not passed by Garen and Cairlyn or anyone. They sighed in relief or happiness or both, then, walked in and sat on a table.

The two talked about many things, about Ezreal's travels, about Demacia, about Piltover, and laughed a bit. Ezreal took a deep breath before taking another sip of his coffee. They both were enjoying that moment, they usually don't have time for they like this – Not that they were dating or anything, we can call this like a very close friendship, they think like this – Lux had already gone in many of Ezreal's expeditions and they were remember these moments. What the people would say with they saw Lux walking around with the Explorer? Even more in Demacia. Even if they were just talking and laughing, the people are just paranoid to these things. At least, Piltover hadn't so many bushes to Ezreal avoid of and the people there don't give a damn for who he was walking around.

Ezreal loves explore with her, he thinks she is more than just a flashlight as she usually accuses him of thinking. He already likes explore and likes even more when she is with him. She is smart, optimist, funny, and, of course, beautiful, he can't help but just stare at her make him smile and feel happy. He loves this feeling. He already helped her in some spy works too, well , is not 'help' is like more 'doesn't disturb', because all he does is try to not call attention or fight with Noxians, what was difficult to him. However, sometimes, his Arcanes Shifts helped a little.

She giggled when she noticed him trying, discreetly, hide his pout after drink the hot and bitter coffee. She smiled, then, picked up a bag of sugar on the table and handed to him and he took it, laughing a bit. She loves his company, he can make she laugh and smile like no one else can.

She is always stuck in Demacia, always with something boring to fill, things to search, espionage works to finish, and she is also of a noble family, she always must be exemplary and can never do anything for her own fun. Only when she went out with some friends of Demacia along with her brother, not she thought that that fun, not the fun she really wanted, but served to distract her. So, she beams when she sees Ezreal, sneaking through the gardens of the huge Crownguard's mansion, appearing in her window and extending a hand to her and saying with his cute and hopeful smile; "I'm going to an exploration. Wanna come?" And grabbing his hand without hesitating.

Then, after Ezreal paid the waiter, he suddenly remembered something and he grinned immediately. He took Lux's wrist and sneak with her until a door a little hid in the end of the place with a sign that said: 'Employees only'

"What are you doing?" She asked, a little nervous.

He putted a finger on his lips gesturing to her to be silent. Then, he waited for someone to get out and took Lux's hand tightly, careful to not be perceived by the man who had just left, and in a flash, the two disappeared, before the man could close the door. They appeared in the other side of the door with one of Ezreal's ability.

"You're crazy. Why you did this for?" She said.

He smiled and gestured for her to follow him by a stair in the end of the room. She did it a bit confused. Then, they reached the top of the stairs and stopped by a door. Ezreal putted his hand in the doorknob and pushed it. It revealed a large and open place. Lux amazed, they were in the top of the building and it was beginning sunset. They could see almost the whole Piltover for any side they look, only a few building were higher than that and the others were in the same height or less. Ezreal look at Lux face and smiled, knowing she would enjoy. Then he headed at a kind of air outlet tube in a square shape against the wall of the door they had come from, and sat on it, serving like a bench. Lux soon, joined him, sitting on his side. Then, she laid her hand over his as it rested against the metal bench and his face suddenly turned a bit red. Lux smiled, then, said;

"You're cute when you blush" She smiled once again and leaned against him with her head resting on his shoulder, looking to the sunset. This just made him blush more but he couldn't hold a smile.

"Thanks for showing the city to me, Ez" She said, still admiring the view. Ezreal didn't take his eyes off her calm face even for a moment.

"No problem, I'm enjoying every moment" He said with a smile.

She giggled "Same here" She said, looking to him. Then, turned forward again "This sunset is amazing"

He smiled "I tough Demacia had sunsets too. What kind of city it is?" He said joking.

She slapped his arm lightly "It had it, you clueless" She chuckled "But I have not seen any of them with you" she completed, leaning against him again and closing her eyes. He smiled and stared at her face for some more minutes. Soon he closed his eyes too and both fell asleep against each other.

About one hour later, Lux was the first to wake up and it was already night, she slowly opened and rubbed her eyes. When she could finally look around, she astonished. Piltover was colorful, every building had its light on, dancing in front her eyes. Flashing, changing colors, dancing, forming different shapes, she loved that, that was a thing she doesn't see in Demacia. Then, she noticed Ezreal had putted his arm around her and was still asleep with a carefree face. She smiled. A few minutes later, Ezreal woke up too and faced Lux's amazed eyes again, then, yawned.

"What's now? You aren't admiring the sunset until now, are you?" He said lazing.

"Don't be silly" She said still smiling "Just look around"

Ezreal got a bit confused as he tried to see what Lux was seeing. He looked to side to other before asking; "What?"

"Oh my, sure you aren't seeing this?" She said looking at him. He scratched his hair with a confused look "Shessh, you…" She said "It's this lights, this is wonderful"

"Oh, this?" He seemed indifferent "Yeah, it's nice. It became annoying sometimes" He said leaning in the wall with his hands behind his head.

"It isn't annoying" She poked him "You're annoying" She joked trying to look serious, but failed.

"I'm just saying I prefer another kind of 'Light'" He said charmingly and smiling, Lux blushed a bit. He surprised, she never blush. "Seems late, how about we get down?" He said and got up, then, extended a hand to Lux.

"Yeah, I guess. Garen could be looking for me" She said grabbing his hand. Then, the two went down the stairs and opened the door carefully to not be spotted. They successfully got outside and started to walk in the illuminated streets, with a wide smile on their faces.

* * *

Well, thats that for now  
I will post another chapters soon. Maybe tomorrow, maybe weekend, maybe not, it depends of my time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was late night and they met Garen in a street, looking for them. He looked bored and disappointed.

"What happened?" Lux asked as they approached.

"I did not found any free hotel. All rooms are occupied. They told me Piltover is receiving many people lately. We'll not get a room without booking before." Lux stared at him, starting to get upset.

"What will we do then?" She asked.

"Looks like we'll have to travel to Demacia right now" Garen said. Lux looked disappointed; she would need to walk for three days after a long mission anyway. Then, Ezreal puts his head behind his head with his usually carefree face.

"Why didn't you say this before?" He said with a smile "You can stay in my house" Lux and Garen looked at him, happy. Lux hugged him.

"Thanks Ez" She said. Ezreal kept smiling awkwardly.

"Fine. Then, we'll rest today and tomorrow we leave" Garen said. They went to Ezreal's house but there, he remembered a thing. He had lost his key on an exploration. He didn't sleep at home last night, then, had not remembered it yet. Caitlyn had a spare key to… Well, situations like this, she is the sheriff anyway. He told to Lux and Garen who nodded, waiting him next to his house and started to run fast to Caitlyn's house. He got there and Caitlyn opened the door with a sleep face.

"I need that key of my house, Cait. I lost my one" Ezreal said. Caitlyn nodded bored; she could be sleeping anyway. She went inside and came back in seconds.

"Here" She said, giving the key to him.

"And the guest room key too" He said quickly.

"The guest room? Why?" Caitlyn strange, yawning.

"Just give me" He said, impatiently. Caitlyn was tired and it was late, she just gave him the keys without questions and went back to bed. Ezreal returned fast to his house and unlocked the door.

"How many rooms are there?" Garen said walking upstairs.

"It's just two rooms. Mine and a guest room with two beds" He picked up another key to open the guest room, but then, had a surprise. He looked around and saw that many things were missing there, even one bed.

"What? Was I robbed? Again? What was Caitlyn doing? How someone can't see a bed being stolen from the second floor? Damn, she is not fucking useful" He said to himself, joking in this last part but Garen did not see it as a joke – if we were at Caitlyn's house we could hear an "Atchim" on her room.

"What are you talking about?" Garen looked at him "How could you say this about her? She isn't your friend?" He said angrily, staring Ezreal. However, the Explorer was not surprised, he knew Garen's seriously unbreakable and hated it.

"What do YOU know? It's just because she is my friend I can joke like this and she wouldn't get anger because we ARE friends! In the same way, she can tell things worst about me but, dammit, I don't even care! We're just joking if you can't understand it" _Just like last night. _He though.

_There they go again. _Lux though, rolling her eyes. Garen was about to say something but, after had a look on Lux's bored face, he just walked in the guest room and closed the door, angrily.

"Man, why so serious?" Ezreal said, looking to the closed door with his hands behind of his head.

This was the perfect situation to show how Garen and Ezreal were not 'good friends' at all. Ezreal was joking almost all time and Garen was serious almost all time. Garen hates Ezreal's arrogance and the fact he was just kidding the whole time. He did not know him for so long as Caitlyn, Vi and Jayce who are accustomed. And Lux… Well, she just doesn't care about this, she thinks it's cute sometimes. Anyway, usually they are fine but, situations like this happens sometimes. Lux was… 'Accustomed'. Garen despised him because he had never needed to get serious. Garen had already gone through several painful situations that he had to fight seriously for his and the others life, so he thought it was annoying the fact of Ezreal not give a damn for that.

Then, something occurred to Ezreal and he blushed and looked away. Lux noticed that, it hit her and blushed too.

"Looks like we'll have to share the bed" Lux said.

"Y-Yeah, I-I think so" He answered nervously, scratching his hair. The two got back to Ezreal's room, which was near to the door. Lux then, entered in the bathroom and Ezreal went to bed with only his shorts. A few minutes later, Lux exited the bath and lay on his side. He was turned to the other side putting his goggles in the shelf beside him.

"Ez, do you remember your Academy epoch?" Lux broke the silence after a few minutes.

"The Academy epoch?" He putted his hands behind of his head and turned up "Lux, you're asking too much. It's very boring and hard remember these things" He said, trying to pull off the hair of his face.

"Oh, sorry, sir I-Hate-School" She joked, looking to him and putting her index finger on his chest "But I have to ask you something"

"Well, what is it?" He smiled and looked at her too.

"Why do you leave the school?" She asked. Ezreal stayed in silent, he seems to been caught by surprise.

After a moment, he finally said something; "Well, I was bored there. That people just speak, speak and speak things you already know. When I could go I was out" He looked more 'sad' and obviously was hiding something, but Lux didn't ask anything, she just tried to change the subject to not make him more upset.

"I thought you left because of me" She joked, smiling a bit.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" His 'sad' face was gone. Lux smiled once more.

"Well, you just exited the school one week after I enter there"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I remember a girl enters in the Academy some days before I leave" He said with his index finger on the chin, still looking up. She nodded. "Of course, if I knew she was you I would have stayed there once more. Wouldn't be so boring after all" He said with a smile, looking at her. The two talked for a few minutes and soon, fell asleep.

It was early morning. The scene changed to a man walking in the streets of a city – it wasn't Piltover, it was quite different from there – then, he placed his hand on a doorknob of a house and opened it. He found another one lying in the bed inside of the house, with the hands behind of the head looking up to the roof, awake. Then, the man leaned in the opened door.

"What will you do now?" He asked to the other in the bed.

"I supposed you already know" This one had a sarcastic voice.

"It is you we're talking about. I never know what you'll do or when you're talking serious"

"Hehe. I'll play with some Demacians for your information" He said, getting off the bed and putting a cape with Noxian symbol behind it, which was on a chair near him. "And I can had a look on him too" He went outside, passing the other, who still leaned on the door.

"For Noxus" He said, sarcastically, with a smile in the corner of the mouth, raising his left hand, a gun materialized.

The scene changed to Piltover again. Some hours have passed. Lux woke up with a knock on the door. She left the bed and covered herself with the cover. Then, opened the door with a sleep face. It was Caitlyn. She was with a surprised face – obviously, she was not supposed to meet Lux there.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to wake you up" She managed to say.

"Don't worry. We already should be awake" Lux yawned. Then, Ezreal rolled in the bed, missing Lux there, still asleep. Caitlyn smiled.

"I heard you are already leaving" She turned to Lux who was still looking at Ezreal.

"Yeah, we should leave this afternoon. We were just tired because of the mission. I think Garen want to reach Demacia as soon as possible."

"I see" With this, the two heard an "Ouch" Ezreal had fallen of the bed.

"My head" He said, still in the floor. He could not see Caitlyn because the bed was blocking his vision.

"You are here to talk with him, right?" Lux asked but the Sheriff just smiled.

"Don't worry. Just say to him to meet us later"

"Okay" Lux said. After this, Caitlyn exited the room.

Ezreal putted a hand on the bed to get up. "That voice… That was Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, she said to you meet her later" Lux paused "You're Ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing" He said getting back to bed. Lux nodded.

After a few minutes he took a look to his side and saw Lux was getting dressed, he tried to not stare for so much time but failed. Lux found him looking at her, in the same time, Ezreal turned his face discreetly and tried to not blush, she noticed it and smiled.

She though in joke something like, enjoying the view? Or something like this – she wasn't really angry – but she though more about this and just giggled and approached the door "I'm leaving to buy something for our journey back Demacia" She said smiling.

"O-Okay, see you later" He replied awkwardly as she exited the room. He stayed in the bed for a little longer thinking if she noticed him or not. Soon, he decided to get up too. He ate some arcane cookies and mystic muffins – and one or two cupcakes he had stolen from someone – and got dressed. He exited his house and started searching for Caitlyn. He found her quickly. She also was with Vi and Jayce.

"Hi there" He raised one hand.

"There you are" Jayce looked at him "Better late than never"

"Yeah, yeah" Ezreal said, with hands behind head, as costume.

"How's your head?" Caitlyn smirk.

"It's better" He paused, something hit him "Hey, how did you know I-" Then, he remembered of hearing Caitlyn's voice on his room earlier "Oh, got it" He sighed looked down.

She smiled. "Looks like you sleep well" Ezreal blushed a bit.

"Look, they were there because they hadn't found anywhere to stay, okay? You think I would leave them, rotting in the forest?"

"I didn't say this" They stayed in silent for some time.

"Anyway, how couldn't you see a bed being stolen of a house?" Ezreal shocked his head.

"Have you been robbed again?" Jayce said.

"Yeah" He replied and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry, we weren't there that night, but we caught the thief. Unfortunately, I think your bed is destructed or something, we didn't find nothing with him" Caitlyn said. Ezreal sighed. "Oh, now I get it" She shocked her head and changed the subject "It was because of this she was sleeping wit-" She was cut off by Ezreal when he figured what she was about to say, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, just for this" He said. Caitlyn smirk.

"We could stop talking of this? I can't understand a thing" Finally, Vi joined the talking.

"How surprise" Ezreal murmured.

She noticed it "Why don't you say it in my face" She approached him.

"It's because there is nothing to understand anyway" He stepped forward.

"Hey, calm down you two. It's just morning, don't cause any trouble please" Caitlyn was getting bored, she already know what was about to happen.

"Anyway" Jayce said, putting one hand on Vi's shoulder and the other on Ezreal's shoulder, getting between the two. "We don't call you for that"

"So, what is it?" Ezreal said, more calm.

"It's just to be careful, okay? If Noxians know it has Demacians in Piltover, they will not hesitate in attack" Caitlyn warned.

"But they are already leaving" Ezreal said, staring at Caitlyn, with an expression like 'I don't care about this'.

"But Noxians don't know this. They will attack in the same way"

"I don't see any problem on this. If a Noxian appear, it's just kick his ass out of here, right?" He said with a smile, raising one hand.

"Ha, they will smash you easily" Jayce smiled.

"I want to see they try" Ezreal smiled too.

"Hehe, I can smash you with one punch" Vi said, smiling and staring at Ezreal.

"Heh, your punch is useless if you can't hit me" He didn't change his expression.

"Not again" Caitlyn sighed, putting a hand on her face.

About one hour passed and Ezreal was walking back to his house. There, he heard some voices in an alley, near to the house. One voice, he recognized as Lux's, but the other one was unknown to him (in that moment). He realized Lux was being attacked; he started to run fast to there. When got there, almost immediately threw a bolt of white energy (he called it Mystic Shot). He did not aim it well and the attack passed very close of Lux's face, who had her back to him. However, the shot hit the guy's left shoulder and the gun on his left hand dematerialized. When Lux turned back and looked at Ezreal, his eyes were wide, looking at the other guy.

"Long time no see… Ezzy" The guy smiled sarcastically, holding his shoulder. He was a little taller than Ezreal and Lux. Had a blond and spiky hair (but not spikier than Ezreal, and also was shorter than the Explorer too). Wear a plain white shirt with two belts crossing his chest diagonally, a plain brown pant, brown gloves and some bandages on the right arm. A huge cape and a mark below his right eye. Also, a necklace with three small, long and pointed familiar rocks.

Ezreal shook his head and got back to the moment, lost in thoughts. Quickly, throws another Mystic Shot on the man's direction. While he dodged it, now, successfully, Ezreal grabbed Lux's wrist and started to run.

He was a little farther of the alley and looked back, the man wasn't following them. He turned forward again and sighed in relief.

"Noxians" He murmured serious (it's strange Ezreal get serious, even in a fight). Lux's eyes widened.

_He? Noxian? How?_ She thought. She'd never heard anything about that guy. She had already spied Noxians many times and had never even seen him. However, in some way, Ezreal knows him. And plus, he knows he is a Noxian. She kept quiet.

Ezreal stopped run, near downtown, gasping.

He putted his hands on the knees trying to catch his breath. "I think he will not follow us here. And there are too many people for an attack too" Lux said. Ezreal hadn't said anything yet, looking down. "I'll search for Garen and tell him what happened" When she was about to leave, the Explorer grabbed her hand with a worried face, ready to say something. She turned to him immediately, but he looked down again and released her hand. "I know you know something, Ez, but you don't need to tell me now if you don't want to" She said smiling, then, turned and walked forward, leaving Ezreal with a surprised face. _Whoa, she is so… Gentle_.

He was walking down the streets, lost in thoughts. One hour passed and he decided to get back to his house again, very distracted. He, soon, reached the north of Piltover. Suddenly, something hit him on his back. He turned and saw the man who attacked Lux before, leaning on the wall of a house with his gun pointed at him, a magic cube in the other hand. Ezreal wasn't surprised.

"There you are" Ezreal said "What are you doing here?"

"I supposed you already know…" Silence "I'm here to play with those Demacians"

"… You'll need to pass through me first"

"Fine…Then, we'll have a preliminary" He said smiling, despising him. The cube dematerialized. His gun glowed with magical power and, in seconds, throws a shot in form of white magic – the same attack that hit the Explorer's back. It hit perfectly, but Ezreal blocked it with his hands, he slid but not fell.

"This won't work anymore" Ezreal said.

"It works. But would be too boring take you down with just one shot" Shot Ezreal again but now he dodged, successfully.

"This isn't true" Ezreal threw an attack on him (a basic attack). He blocked and shot. Ezreal dodged again (he had not aimed well, it was easy to him to dodge) and throw a Mystic Shot on the man. He blocked and slid in the opposite direction. "You always had less magical powers than I" Ezreal said smiling – now, HE was despising the guy with magic guns.

He ran towards Ezreal, a little angry. "No matter how much magical powers you have" The guy tried to hit a kick on him, but the Prodigal Explorer leaned down and dodged the attack with agility. Unexpectedly, the man struck the gun on his stomach. It glowed up again, charging, and then, shot. Ezreal couldn't do anything, that was too fast. He flung away and hit a wall, breaking it.

"It's how you use it, what decides the victory" He looked at Ezreal, under the rubbles. Both of them heard several hurried footsteps approaching (well, they weren't silent) and the blond man started to walk, calmly. "Game over. Gotta go"

Ezreal got up and tried to follow him. "Wait" The guy turned, shot Ezreal in the foot making he fell. He entered in an alley and waved at Ezreal with a smile, then, disappeared. Caitlyn, Vi and Jayce finally appear, in time to see him entering the alley. Jayce approached there but he already disappeared, Caitlyn and Vi stayed with Ezreal.

"Dammit!" Ezreal punched the ground, angrily "Why I still can't defeat him?" Jayce approached them and Vi turned to Ezreal with a smile.

"Was that a Noxian? Heh, have you been defeated by a Noxian? This is pathetic, if were me, it would be the inverse" Vi provoked him. However, he ignored it (not purposely, he was a bit lost in thoughts).

"Why is he really here? To finish the work? …No, he already would have killed me if was this" He murmured to himself, biting his thumb. Caitlyn helped him get up and he started walking forward, in direction of his house, wiping the blood on his mouth.

"Ez,-" Caitlyn was about to follow him but Jayce putted his arm in front of her, stopping her.

"You know better than me, it's difficult Ezreal get serious like this. Let's leave him alone for now" Jayce was a bit serious too. Caitlyn nodded.

"What about that guy?" Vi asked.

"He already escaped. I think we'll not find him so soon"

"But, he seems to be a Noxian" She protested.

Caitlyn looked at her "We don't know this with certain yet. For Ezreal's reaction, he surely knows him… Maybe I can ask it later" After this, the three nodded and returned to the city center.

Some hours passed and Lux was back to Ezreal's house. She found him there, sitting on the table, reading a book, with a hand supporting his head, distracted. So distracted, he didn't notice she walking in. She searched for her staff she had left there before. Found it in some minutes and returned to the door, Ezreal had not noticed her yet. The Lady of Luminosity noticed he wasn't really reading the book; he was in the same page for millenniums.

"We're leaving now" She said, but, how she thought, he didn't hear she. Then, she gently putted a hand on his shoulder "Ezreal, do you hear me?" Ezreal turned to her, surprised.

"Oh, hi Lux, you're back" He closed the book. Lux noticed he was a little upset.

She looked at some injuries on his face. "What kind of trouble you get in now?"

"Oh, this? it's…It's just nothing, I fell when I was walking back" He looked down, remembering of what really happened. They kept in silent for some minutes.

"Anyway, we really need to get back to Demacia now. Maybe some Demacian appears here to investigate that Noxian you saw" She said and approached the door.

"No problem" Ezreal said after some minutes still looking down.

Lux stared at him "Stay positive" With this, she smiled and exited. Ezreal smiled back.

Some hours later, Ezreal decided to do something, just think on the situation won't let the things better – and he is that kind of people who resolves the problems with actions, not thinking. He picked up a backpack on the ground and was ready to leave. Suddenly, something hit him. He returned to his room and opened a drawer, pulling out a piece of paper. He stared at that before put it in his pocket. Then, he exited.

It was nightfall when Caitlyn arrived at home and found something strange there. It was a note with two keys on the table of the small kitchen. She recognized the keys and picked up the note (well, wasn't so strange at all, yeah). "_Caitlyn, I'm going on an exploration, I really have to get some fun, you know, Piltover is a bit too boring. Anyway, I promise I'll explain everything to you later. Kisses, Ez." _

She sighed "Man, why he always brings problems? And what did he means, _Piltover is boring?_"

* * *

N/A

This chapter was a bit longer and had a smal fight, hoped you enjoyed.  
Hmm, you are thinking in how this guys looks like, aren't you? I can try do a draw of him later but for now... Think on Jellal or Mistogan with blond hair, or Cloud from FF, with the characteristic I described.


	3. Chapter 3

_Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Oh eh oh eh _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Three weeks have passed, Ezreal just reached Piltover after his adventure, he was more happy with what he discovered this time. It was night and he went to Caitlyn's house to catch his keys.

He approached the doorknob and opened it. "Hey Cait, I'm back" He said, walking in. Then, he noticed Jayce and Vi there too "Hi guys" He raised a hand smiling.

"Looks like you're better" Jayce said.

"More motivated to kick Noxian's asses?" Vi smiled at him.

"Of course! Always" He smiled too and approached them.

"Anyway" Caitlyn interrupted "We need to talk about the situation with you"

"Ou, no. I'm tired. Just give me my keys and we talk tomorrow" He complained and putted his hands behind his head, as costume.

"Well, I can't" She said.

He looked a bit confused with this "Huh? Why not?"

"Because I'm not with them"

He looked more confused "You lost them?"

"No, I just hand it to Lux" She said. He scratched his hair and sat on a chair near the table where the others were "She told me you saw a Noxian here last time she and Garen were here – I suppose is that guy we saw smashing you – and returned to search for him" She did a short pause "Well, she is spying and, of course, wouldn't be good for her to stay in a hotel, then I gave her your keys" They kept in silent.

"Okay, no problem…" He said.

"I just don't know how she believed in you" Vi said.

"Yeah, only you saw that man as a Noxian" Jayce nodded. Oh, that time, they couldn't see the Noxian symbol on the cape.

"But he is a Noxian!" Ezreal said with certain, not caring for the cape, he knew that man is a Noxian by other things.

"How did you know this? I mean, anyone saw him before…" Jayce continued.

"Why don't you believe in me?" Ez asked.

"It's just your hatred by Noxians" Vi said, she was the only leaned against the wall, the others were sat at the table.

"You always see them as problems solutions. Someone attacks Lux, and then you say he is a Noxian. Why didn't yo-" Ezreal interrupted him.

"He IS a Noxian, dammit!" He shouted and punched the table, angrily. Then, shook his head and sat down again "S-Sorry" He looked down. They remained silent.

"So, tell to us who is he and we can believe in you" Caitlyn said gently, showing the note he had left to her. "_I'll explain everything to you later" _Ez read.

Ez nodded in silent. Then, hesitating, he started "His name is Graim and he is…." He did a pause "…My old brother" He completed still looking down with his hands folded. The three there were with a veeery surprised face.

"Your old brother? I never know you HAD a brother" Caitlyn said with the surprise on her voice. They kept in silent for more minutes.

Finally, Ez broke the silence with a sorrowful look on his face "He left Piltover a long time ago" He thought for a moment. "One day, I had just got out of another boring class and was walking home. When I got there, my parents were dead in the floor and I found a note" He putted a hand on his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Then, showed to they "_They were just disturbing our game, yeah, Ezzy?" _ It was written. "He killed them" Ez said after a moment. They stay silent until something hit Caitlyn.

"Wai, you told me your parents were killed by Noxians" She said confused.

"I discovered he changed to Noxus's side after that. In that epoch, I didn't want to tell to you I had a brother who killed my family" After this, something hit Jayce too.

"Hey, Cait, did you know this? I never knew your parents were killed by Noxians , Ez" Now he understand the Explorer's hatred by Noxians, and why the Sheriff didn't say nothing when they were talking about this before too. Because she already knew that.

"Me neither" Vi said, looking to Jayce. They stayed in silent for a long time.

Then, Caitlyn broke the silent, with a concern look, she said gently; "Why don't you tell us this before, Ez?"

He lifted his head and his lost eyes met her soft ones, he then looked to the others who were patiently waiting for his answer "I though after you know that you would think on me on a different way and try to avoid me or something…" He said with a low voice, then stared the floor, his hands still folded on his lap "I just didn't wanted to feel alone again and this isn't an important thing to you to worry about either" He said.

Caitlyn blinked and looked at him "Hey" She said and putted an arm on his shoulder "Don't say this" He looked up at her "This IS an important matter" She added "But this don't change the fact we are your friends, Ez, and you can always count on us" She completed. His eyes were wide and he looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah" Jayce said and punched his arm lightly "Who would bring stupid problems to take us out of the boredom of this city?" He said smiling, Ez looked at him.

"Hey!" Caitlyn said.

"Who would bring Noxians to us to kick their asses?" Vi said.

Ez looked down and smiled warmly, the feeling of have friends to count with was reassuring. "You're amazing" He whispered "Sorry guys, I should have told you before" He said and scratched his hair "I should have trusted you"

"Don't worry about this" Caitlyn said softly.

"Well, I'll tell you about his powers then" He said calmly, seeming relieved and relaxed. "He uses Magic Power too, but he can't use it so freely like me. He needs to pass his powers through objects to use his Arcane Powers. Then, he can materialize and dematerialize these objects at any time he wants. Like his gun" He explained.

"Any object?" Jayce inquired.

"I think so" He replied and looked at Vi, who was laughing "Yeah, I also started to laugh when I think the things he can use his powers" Ez smiled.

"You have any idea of what he'll do now or where he is?" Caitlyn asked.

He shook his head "Nope, sorry. I never knew what he would do. He is unpredictable"

Caitlyn thought for a few seconds. "So he is quite different from you"

"Eh?" He looked confused.

"Ez, you're very predictable" She said smirking.

"No, I am not" He protested.

"You are" Vi joined.

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are" They continued this very mature discussion for some seconds more…

"Seriously?" Jayce interrupted, facepalming.

"So, if I'm so predictable, what am I thinking now?" Then he did this stupid question. Of course, he wasn't thinking in their answer. Soon, he regret of doing that.

Caitlyn laughed in the though "Heh, this is easy" She said "It's obviously you're thinking on Lux" She smirk at him.

He blushed and stared at her "NO! I was thinking in go on an exploration again. Looks like I'm just wasting time here!" He said angrily and folded his arms.

"This was my second option" Caitlyn said.

At all, they were happy, with no sign of the tension of before. After this, they started to talk of other things. Caitlyn served a drink to all and they talk about Piltover, about Demacia, about Noxus. They laughed, got anger with the provocations, and laughed again. Ezreal really enjoyed their company after all, they had been his friends for long time and he was very happy, they were like a family to him.

Some hours passed. Ezreal exited Caitlyn's house and was walking back home. It was late night. When he got there, the door was unlocked, but it wasn't a surprise. He walked in and found Lux sleeping on his bed. He silently entered in the bathroom and some minutes later, he got out and saw Lux had rolled on the bed, leaving a little space to him. He smiled. He was not sure if Garen was in the other room and, also, he hadn't the key. Then, he lay on her side, tired. Soon, fell asleep. For now, his face was relaxed, without worries. For now.

It was morning. He woke up and realized that Lux was already awake. She wasn't there. When he got up, he found he was a little dizzy, then, headed toward the sink to get a glass of water. While serving, accidentally hit his head on the top shelf.

"Ouch" He shouted "Man, Caitlyn pays me" He putted a hand on his forehead "I should have continued exploring, away from here" He drank the water. Then, the bathroom's door opened all of sudden and Lux appeared. He gasped.

"Ou, this would be a pity" She said.

"Lux" He said surprised, discreetly trying to cover the mark on the forehead with his hair. Lux noticed this and laughed. "I didn't know you were still here" He continued.

She approached him and put her index finger on his chest making he step back and hit the wall behind him "Surprised? I said a Demacian would appear here sometime. It was obvious it would be me." Paused "You know why I'm here?"

He thought for a moment "Um, to kick that Noxian's asses, right?" He said.

"Yeah, you could say that" She laughed and pulled away, then, approached the door.

"Did you find something? Like, where that guy is?" Ez said hopefully.

Lux then turned to him and sighed "Nope, sorry. I didn't find any clue he still here, also I'm not here for such a long time, we cannot be sure of anything right now" She said. Ez sighed. Seeing he becoming upset, she tried to cheer him up; "But don't worry, I know we'll find something" She said with a smile, what he reciprocated, lifting his face to meet her blue crystals eyes.

Then something hit Ez. He remembered what Jayce said yesterday.

"Hey, wait a minute; you know if that guy is really a Noxian?" He inquired.

"Well, if I knew it, I wouldn't be investigating, you clueless" She replied with an obvious tone.

"I mean, nobody saw him as Noxian but me, you could be just wasting your time here" He said with a hand behind of his head, scratching his hair.

"Well, I trust you" She then smiled. He became a bit too surprised with her answer. That reaction was totally different of Jayce, Vi and Caitlyn. "And I don't think this as a waste of time either – maybe Garen would think" She continued holding her smile all the way. Then, she exited and Ez returned the smile, looking at the door. _She is so gentle_

He got dressed, picked up the backpack in the ground and exited. He went to a farther area, next to Piltover, and reached a kind of lab. Walked in and, there, found a guy with a giant head – ironically, he was very small – working on a type of mini turret.

"Hey Heimer, I need you to do something for me" Heimerdinger turned to Ez as he dropped his backpack on the table.

"What is it boy? I'm a bit busy" The yordle said.

Ezreal opened the backpack "I found this in my last exploration"

Heimer had a look inside "Hmm…. Interesting" He said, examining it. Ez explained to him what he wanted. Some minutes passed.

"Okay boy, I can do this for you" He said after minutes.

"Really?"

"Yep. Just come back in a few days"

"Ou, how many days? I was thinking in leave tomorrow again and explore more" He complained.

"No, just hang on a little. It will be ready soon. And I do not want to stay with it taking up space for one or two months until you return"

"Riiight" He complained again.

"And more, you can go visit the Academy in this time you stay here in Piltover. Maybe take some classes too. I don't know why you left it. What is so interesting in looking for rocks? And…" The Inventor continued his discourse about '_how study is important'_ for a long time. However, the Explorer doesn't care about these things.

_There he goes again_ Ez thought. A few minutes later, when Heimer finally stopped to speak, he exited the lab, leaving his backpack there.

The scene changed, again, to the same house of before, somewhere. There, Graim and the other guy were talking.

"Will you come back there?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, I'll finish what I started. You know, I don't like to leave a game paused for so long" With this, he exited.

* * *

Here the chapter 3, yeah I know it's a bit late, sorry for this, I'm a bit busy in my school and for worse it I don't knnow how a virus get into my notebook.

I made more chapters in this weekend but how I'm evil I will release just one today :3

Nah, I'm kidding, I just don't have time now to edit more chapters, I will realese it tomorrow or this week, k?

Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
